Lazy Morning
by funscone
Summary: Hiro wakes K with a song. Kiro of course : Fluff


I read the latest PoT fic by cimorene yesterday and afterwards I was in such a fluffy mood that this came out. And I'm sorry about the song. That's the worst part about this fic. But what do you expect from a 1 am Lella brain? There is a melody to it too (it might be a knock-off, I'm not sure. I can sing it if I think of a mixture between a Josh Groban song and a Westlife one...)

Title: Lazy Morning  
Fandom: Gravitation  
Pairing: Hiro/K  
Rating: R  
Words: 680  
Genre: Fluff  
Summary: Hiro wakes K with a song.  
Warnings: Nekkid bois and foreplay.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Notes: For theme #2 Nerdy in the 50gravi challenge. It might be a far cry, but... I'm lazy, okay!

G.G.G.

"The sound of birdsong splaying your eyelids,  
A trickle of sun warming your feet,  
Your dozy awareness in the moment of waking,  
Your sweet looking smile that greets the new day.

The flickering flame that runs through your body,  
To light up your heart, your lips, your skin,  
The lingering peace that comes from within,  
As you take my warm kiss and live another day in bliss."

K smiled as Hiro let the guitar tone out, opening his eyes the slightest crack to look at his lover.

"That's a new song," he commented in a sleep-gruff voice, inching his leg out from beneath the bed covers to rest his knee against the warm small of Hiro's back.

"Good morning," Hiro said softly, a smile playing on his lips as he bent down to place a—warm—kiss on K's mouth. K responded eagerly, or as eagerly as he could seeing as sleep was still clinging to his eyes and he gave a big yawn half-way through.

Hiro pulled away, snickering, and K shook his head to clear it a little.

"Get naked and get in here," he said, lifting up the covers slightly in indication.

Hiro's smile widened and his dimples looked very fetching in the morning sun. "I don't think any other person would refer to a guitar as clothing, but for once I shall obey, oh manager of mine."

K shifted to make more room for Hiro as he put down the guitar and crawled next to K in the bed.

"Hah, I know you're just doing what I say because you think it will get you laid—but no sir, I am more cunning than you!" K said in a haughty voice. Hiro sent him an amused smirk from beneath a lock of red hair that was splayed over his face, his eyes bright and warm.

"Are you saying you're going to let me be and _not_ make me help you with that ever reappearing morning wood of yours?"

K nodded. "Exactly." Hiro snickered and K, just shaking off the last lingering traces of sleep, realised what he'd said, muttered, "Damn," and buried his nose in Hiro's neck, tracing his collarbone with his lips. "I want to renegotiate that."

"I'm quite alright with this arrangement myself," Hiro commented loftily, ignoring K's mouth on his skin, "Being the school nerd I never got any action until a gullible blond guy in the music business—"

"Hang on," K interrupted, moving to press his cheek softly against Hiro's chin, peering at him tfrom beneath half-lowered lashes, "You weren't a nerd in school."

"No," Hiro agreed, "But you should indulge me by ignoring that fact."

K 'hmm'ed and continued his exploration of Hiro's soft-skinned neck.

"As I was saying," Hiro began his tale once more, seemingly unfazed by his boyfriend's interruption, "I was a nerd, and as such I had to cope with all the woes of nerd-dom."

"I don't think that's a word," K mumbled and dragged his lips over the soft spot below Hiro's ear.

Hiro paused before continuing, his left hand coming to trace lazy circles on K's bare hip, while the other had closed lightly around K's bicep. "I was the most attentive student—always, _always_ eager to—" K's hand slipped to play over his nipple, "... to learn, but the girls just wouldn't let me come near."

K's leg was edging between Hiro's thighs, feeling the burgeoning hardness there.

"All those lonely nights when—" K let his tongue venture into Hiro's ear, and when Hiro stiffened beneath him he did it once more, slower. "Mmmh, yeah," Hiro moaned, "I forgot what I was going to say."

K pulled away from Hiro's ear, pressing their bodies closer, feeling the warmth of Hiro's entire body on his skin. He gazed down at Hiro who was looking exuberantly happy and relaxed. K shook his head, grinning, and before he leaned down for a long slow kiss, fondly said: "Hiro, shut up."

And with K's tongue in his mouth obstructing all plans of anything else, Hiro did.

G.G.G.

_fin._

a/n: I hope you liked it anyway... I was amused while writing it :)


End file.
